Take Care
by CosmicPudding
Summary: After learning of Lamb's death, Logan reflects on their relationship.    Originally published 2/21/2007


**Title:** Take care  
**Author:****homo_genius**A.K.A.**pikapika217**  
**Pairing:** Don Lamb/Logan Echolls , mention of Weevil/Logan  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** after learning of Lamb's death, Logan reflects on their relationship.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Author's note:** Spoilers through 'Mars,Bars'. Lamn never, ever got any slash fics. Why? Time to remedy that. My next for him will be a pairing with Weevil. Yes, you read that right. Yes, that Weevil, only it'll be a one time deal, while this was a relationship

"In other news, local sheriff Don Lamb died last night in intensive care. Lamb was hit in the head with a during a pursuit last-"

He turned off the tv so he didn't have to hear any more about had he just muted it. Either way, only one thing came to mind after seeing the news:

Damn.

And not because Veronica's dad was sheriff again (he didn't mind, but criminals definitely need to get their shit together now with Mars back on the force). But rather...because Lamb was dead now. He wasn't supposed to...die. not that. He may have been a bastard, but he was _Logan's_ bastard. Well, not really his, but...well, that's complicated. Even more so than him and Weevil. It wasn't a relationship so much as a trading of favors.

It first started right after his mom disappeared. The bastard was being difficult and not trying at ALL to help, and Logan, desperate beyond all means, was willing to do anything, which made Lamb grin evilly.

"You do something for me, I'll do something for you." Then came the grin, along with that cocky tone in his voice.

"Anything. Just...please" Logan, broken emotionally and physically didn't even blink when Lamb suggested it. He'd heard it several times before, in a mocking tone, but this time he was serious.

"Blow me"

And he did. Quite well, in fact. He'd practiced on Weevil a bunch before then and was able to perfect it.: up, down, swirl around the head, deep throat, pop lips on the head, repeat. He knew it wouldn't take long based on how Lamb was bucking his hips and grabbing at his hair. Halfway through the third repeat, Lamb lost it, spilling most of it down his throat, before letting the last few drops land on his lips. By then, both were panting heavily and had their eyes locked on each other. The cockiness from before was gone, and was replaced by something else.

When he stood up, Lamb actually pulled him close and caressed his face a bit before sending him on his way. After that, he made sure to meet with Logan at the end of the day at least once a week, even after the whole situation with his mom past. Some times to get a blowjob, other times to just fuck. He hadn't bottomed before, and though he would end up doing so for either Duncan or Weevil, but he never expected Lamb to want that. By then, though, he couldn't say no to him.

By the summer leading into senior year, he thought it was over, but on the night he was dumped by Veronica and picked up by Lamb, he ended up sitting in the front and blowing him on the way home. It felt...comfortable. Senior year started, and they cooled off to only meet once a month. Sometimes at his house, or in the squad car, but really, it was more like anywhere they both happened to be at that they could find a private spot. Now, during College, they'd sneak off whenever he could get away from Veronica, Dick, and anyone else that felt it was time to bug him. He was addicted.

When did this happen? And why was his most stable romantic relationship with Lamb? They weren't lovers or anything. They just had sex. Lots of it. He's not upset about Lamb's death. He can't be. He shouldn't be.

But he is. Out of nowhere a tear was tracing a line down his right cheek. And it's only at that moment that he realizes two things: 1. that it did mean something, especially by te way they kissed and undressed in a flash. He was in love. 2. He'd never get to tell Lamb though, and he'd always wonder how Lamb felt.

By then, two more tears had escaped and just like that, a part of him was destroyed.

Damn.

R.I.P. Don Lamb. I like it. It's very bittersweet for my taste, but I don't think that they would or could have had a happy ending. Lamb never got any love from the slashers, at all. I mean, There were definite sparks for him & Weevil and him & Logan. I'm glad about this. I've wanted to do a Lamb slash for awhile now, and I'm glad I did.


End file.
